


More Than Words

by inatrice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Lavellan says I love you to Dorian in all kinds of ways and one time Dorian says it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little sad that in the Dorian romance neither got to actually say "I love you" so I wrote how I thought it might play out.

The first time is subtle. Aedan can practically taste the fear the in Dorian's voice as he tells him what would be expected of them in the Imperium. “You learn not to hope for more. You'd be foolish to.” It's a sudden rush of bravery, of wanting to protect, the need to see this man happy, that brings Aedan to say it.

“So let's be foolish.”

There is disbelief on Dorian's face and a small glimmer of hope shining through the cracks in his voice. “Hard habit to break.”

Wit doesn't always come so quickly to him, so he says it without hesitation, but with delicacy. “I'm good at breaking things.”

Dorian's smile is fragile, as if he's afraid the moment will shatter. “Hopefully not everything.” There's a relief between them as they fall back against the blankets again, a surety in their kisses; Aedan because the second time can't be nearly as embarrassing as the first, Dorian because he's allowed himself to believe this could be real.

*

The second time is all physical. They had both been shaken by the Fade. Dorian for nearly losing him, Aedan for being face to face with such horrors. The trip back to Skyhold had been numb and full of busy work with Leliana's agents with no time to actually talk. They do talk once they're back to the keep but Dorian is so focused on that book and Aedan has marches to be planning, so their conversation is kept brief. It isn't until they cross paths after dinner that they pause and take a good look at each other and hurry back to Aedan's quarters where clothes are torn, buckles broken, leather ripped all in the effort to _be closer_.

For those desperate and frantic moments they are connected, every inch of them. They are making love. No words are needed because they both feel it to their core.

*

The third time it doesn't go well at all. Aedan was only looking to spend some time together since they don't often get time alone these days. But Dorian pushes a book into his hands with a frown on his face before he can even get a word in. Aedan so rarely sees Elvish written he almost doesn't recognize it. _Ma sa'lath_. The words he says to the man in their stolen moments and when he can't contain himself.

“My only love.” He reads the translation aloud. He looks up at Dorian who looks more afraid than upset now. “What did you think I was saying?”

Dorian throws his hands in the air. “I don't know! A childish insult? That I was your best friend? Anything but... that!” He takes the book back sharply, slamming it shut and throwing it on the table, not looking at him. He paces back and forth in front of him.

“That? You mean love?” Aedan's gaze follows him while he moves. He's confused. Isn't this how things normally progressed? Shouldn't deeper feelings be expected? He'd told Dorian he wanted a relationship. He'd underestimated how inexperienced Dorian really was with such things. "Dorian, I do lo--”

“Don't.” The mage stops him. “Don't you dare say that to me unless you fucking mean it.”

“And if I do?” Aedan asks defiantly, his chin is raised and his eyes are set to meet a challenge despite his rogue training to disappear. Dorian turns to look at him, expression broken but Aedan doesn't falter.

“I need some time to think.” He says after a moment of silence. “Please. I'll find you when I'm ready.”

“All right.” Aedan says softly, not letting any emotion through. He turns and leaves so silently that Dorian doesn't even realize he's gone.

*

The fourth time isn't long after the third time. Dorian had found him all right. He'd come into the Aedan's quarters and kissed him without preamble. Before he knows it he is naked on his bed, writhing as Dorian pleasures him in ways he hadn't thought possible. Though to be fair he's never really thought about it before, not until Dorian had done _that_ with his mouth.

“Say them.” Dorian purrs, taking his lips away from his hot skin for just a moment. “Say those pretty little elven words for me.”

Aedan's back is arched, his hands are twisted into the sheets, face contorted in a silent cry. But he manages the words. For Dorian, he can manage anything.

“Ma sa'lath.” He gasps.

Dorian smiles devilishly before he moves a bit and does something with his hand and Aedan is pushed over the edge.

*

The fifth time is fast. They have to march. There is no other choice. In the stables just before he mounts his horse, Aedan turns to Dorian and pulls him close. There is chaos surrounding them and the world is quite literally about to end and Aedan has time to kiss him. Neither care who's watching at this point. They're scared and desperate.

“I love you.” Aedan says to him, looking him straight in the eye. It feels so final. They're frozen together for just a moment before a shout from Cullen makes them both blink. Aedan climbs onto his horse, face set, ready to die. He spares a glance at the man he loves before pushing his mount forward.

*

Dorian's time is after. The battle has been won, Thedas saved, party survived. They spent the following morning tangled together, their movements for once unhurried. The world was finally down to just the two of them with nothing hanging over their heads and it's... nice. The words are whispered against his hair when Dorian thinks he's asleep, as he should be, he's more than earned it. The light of the sun is slanted just enough so that the room around them is glowing and Dorian holds him close as he's about to nod off himself, not willing to let him go just yet.

“I love you.”

They're followed quickly by a kiss as if to cover up what he's said, but Aedan's lips twitch into a small smile and he whispers back "I love you, too."


End file.
